


Dashing Through the Snow

by PixelByPixel



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Carols, Christmas Fluff, Gen, Lucifer tells the Christmas story, The Winter Holiday Potluck Fic Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelByPixel/pseuds/PixelByPixel
Summary: Chloe receives an unusual Christmas gift from Lucifer.





	Dashing Through the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late, but I wasn't planning on writing this fic. The prompt was "dashing through the snow," though it's more an amble than a dash. Enjoy!

Chloe had just settled in for what she hoped would be, after the chaos of Christmas morning, a very _long_ winter’s nap, when her phone buzzed.

“No,” she groaned, burying her head in her pillow.

The phone buzzed again.

“Trixie, if that’s you, just _come in the room_ ,” Chloe called. The cell phone had been Dan’s gift. Considering how much time Trixie spent going back and forth between her parents, Chloe had approved. Less amusing was her child’s tendency to text questions from the next room.

Trixie appeared, puzzled, phone in hand. “What is it, Mommy?”

“Sorry, baby. I thought you were texting me again.” The phone buzzed once more, and Chloe finally picked it up.

_Merry Christmas, Detective!_

Lucifer, of course.

_Come outside_

What was he up to? Chloe had asked him to come over on Christmas and he had hedged his answer, so Chloe had assumed that he had made plans with a vixen or two. Possibly Donner and Blitzen as well. 

_Sooner would be preferable!_

And he’d added an incomprehensible string of emoji that included a devil (of course), a clock, a horse, and… a snowflake?

Chloe shook her head. So much for the nap. Whatever Lucifer had planned, she doubted it would be relaxing.

“What’s the matter?” Trixie asked, seeing her mother frown as she attempted to puzzle out the most recent text.

“Nothing, Monkey,” Chloe replied. “Lucifer’s just up to something. He’s outside.”

Trixie grinned and tucked her phone into her back pocket. “I’ll get my coat.”

So it was that Trixie and Chloe emerged from their apartment building to see Lucifer sitting in… where in the world had he gotten a horse and carriage?

The cozy-looking carriage had been decorated for the holiday with garland and bells and lights. Trixie, though, was entranced by the horse, a massive creature with a chestnut coat and a pale, curly mane.

“She’s so pretty,” Trixie squealed. “Lucifer, is she yours?”

After a moment of visible dismay for the child’s shrill enthusiasm, Lucifer rebounded admirably and replied, “For the next little while, _he_ is. His name is Billy.”

Trixie started for the horse, though Chloe steered her toward the carriage instead. “I don’t know if he’ll want you to pet him,” she urged. Squinting up at Lucifer, she asked, “What is all this?”

“He’s gentle as a kitten,” Lucifer reassured. “Just go slowly, and stay to one side. Oh, and mind your feet, that they don’t get stepped on.” Trixie, beaming, moved over to coo at Billy, and Lucifer turned his attention back to Chloe. “Well,” he said, his expression gone uncertain. “It’s Christmas.”

Chloe nodded, agreeing, “It’s Christmas.” She leaned back to make sure that Trixie was doing all right, just in time to see her child take a selfie with horse. “I’m just not sure why Christmas means a horse and carriage outside my apartment.”

“Well, and don’t forget a handsome Devil,” Lucifer replied, with a smile. Looking a little baffled, he added, “And isn’t it traditional? I mean, I wasn’t paying much attention to the customs during my previous years here, but I seem to remember…” His expression darkened, and he muttered, “I knew Amenadiel didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“Lucifer, no, it’s great,” Chloe reassured. “I mean, it used to be traditional, a while ago.”

Trixie, perhaps hearing their conversation, called, “Mommy, this is just like the Little House books. Is he a Morgan horse, like Prince and Lady?”

“Belgian,” Lucifer supplied. He glanced at Trixie, and then back to Chloe. “Did you want to go for a ride?”

Lifting a hand to quell Trixie’s incipient squeal, Chloe asked, “On the road?”

Lucifer shook his head. “Of course not. We’d have LA drivers honking at us the whole while. It would totally ruin the… ah.” His gaze slid to Trixie, and Lucifer added, “There’s the park nearby.”

“Come on, Mommy,” Trixie urged. “We don’t have anything else to do.”

So spoke the child who hadn’t been up until two the previous morning putting together a two-wheeler, complete with profoundly unhelpful commentary from a roommate, and then been woken up at six by said child. So much for a silent night. But it had been worth it to see the smile on Trixie’s face.

Trixie tugged at her mother’s hand, with that same smile. “Come on,” she repeated. “It’ll be fun!”

“All right,” Chloe agreed, and she couldn’t help but smile at Trixie’s whoop, though the noise was soft in deference to the horse.

“Do you need a hand up?” Lucifer asked, though Trixie had already scrambled into the carriage’s back seat, leaving the spot next to to Lucifer for Chloe.

Chloe eyed the horse, wary, but he seemed content to stand, so she accepted Lucifer’s assistance.

Once Chloe had settled herself, Lucifer got the horse moving with a murmured, “Walk on,” and Chloe was treated to the sight of Billy’s wide rump as they set off.

“This is so cool,” Trixie whispered, and Chloe couldn’t help but agree, even as she was somewhat taken aback. The looks on the faces of the people they passed were priceless, though.

“There’s a blanket if you get chilly,” Lucifer offered, and Chloe nodded.

“How did you learn to do this?” she queried.

Lucifer replied, his voice careless, “Oh, we’ve got a setup like this in Hell. Not with horses, of course. Billy here is far more agreeable.”

Chloe eyed him sidelong, but Lucifer seemed entirely serious. Then they turned the corner and got past the trees blocking the entrance to the park, and she forgot about his weirdness.

Snow. Somehow, he’d made it snow in the park. Oh, it wasn’t actively falling from the sky, but the ground was carpeted in white, aside from a path for the cart.

“Sit down, baby,” Chloe urged, seeing her wide-eyed daughter start to get up for a better look. Turning to her partner, she asked, “How did you do this?”

Lucifer smiled and shook his head. “Do you really want to know?”

After a moment of thought, Chloe shook her head. Part of the fun was the wonder of it all, and knowing would take the joy out of their winter wonderland.

They rode in silence for a little while, circling around the snowy section of the park, and Chloe marveled that the horse’s hooves actually made a clip-clop sound. Chloe even thought that she heard music, and another of those sidelong looks revealed that her partner’s lips were moving.

“Are you singing?” she asked, and Lucifer Morningstar, whom she had seen in his full, naked glory on more than one occasion, actually looked self-conscious.

“I am. Was.”

He stopped.

Chloe smiled up at him and said, “It sounded nice.”

“Thank you.”

Chloe let the silence linger, but Lucifer neither spoke nor sang.

Trixie piped up from the back, “Was it a Christmas song?”

“… yes.”

Lucifer suddenly seemed quite busy with the reins and the driving, and Chloe exchanged a wide-eyed look with Trixie. Lucifer’s dislike of the holiday, after all, was well-known.

“Will you sing us the song, Lucifer?” Trixie asked, her voice hopeful.

Lucifer seemed about to refuse, but Chloe asked gently, “Please? We’d love to hear you sing.” As Lucifer still seemed reluctant, she suggested, “Just pick it up where you left off, maybe? So you don’t have to start over.”

Lucifer eyed Chloe for a long moment, and then nodded. He cleared his throat, then said, “It’s meant to be from Joseph’s point of view. Poor sod, cuckolded by dear old Dad.” Finally, he began to sing, his voice quiet.

 _When somehow you find out_  
_That you lost a father_  
_To a god_  
_Well, Mary, that’s life_

Lucifer’s voice trailed off as he eased the horse around a turn. When he didn’t start again, Chloe said, “I know you and your dad have had some issues…”

Lucifer laughed, a short, bitter sound. “You could say that,” he agreed. He looked as if he was going to say more, but then flicked a glance over his shoulder at the child and shook his head.

Chloe didn’t say anything, but settled her hand on Lucifer’s arm, feeling the play of his muscles as he adjusted the reins. He smiled.

Trixie’s voice came from behind them. “That was pretty, Lucifer, but how is it a Christmas song?” Chloe, glancing over her shoulder, saw Trixie’s puzzled frown. “Joseph sounds sad,” she continued.

Lucifer nodded in Trixie’s direction. “Joseph was sad,” he agreed. “Mary said that God was her baby’s father, but all his friends thought that they’d -”

Chloe cleared her throat, and Lucifer grinned at her. “What, your offspring doesn’t know the story of Christmas? Joseph couldn’t figure out how to make hotel reservations, so Mary gave birth in the stable out back. Though I hear Gabriel loves asking Yeshua if he was born in a barn. The shepherds got lost and almost didn’t make it in time. Three wise guys brought terrible presents. Some punk kid did a drum solo, totally woke up the baby. Mary was pissed.”

Trixie asked, intrigued, “Are you talking about The Little Drummer Boy?”

“Certainly,” Lucifer agreed. “Pa-rum-pa-pum-pum, my arse. He could have replaced Charlie Watts in the Stones, if the Stones had been around back then.” He mimed a brief aerial drum solo, though he abruptly ceased the motion when Billy tossed his head, jingling the bells on his harness.

“How do you know all this?” Trixie queried, and Chloe leaned a little closer, curious to hear how he’d explain it.

Lucifer brought the carriage to a stop so he could turn and answer Trixie. “My brother Gabriel was there. He told me about it.”

“Did they really follow a star?” Trixie asked. Seeing Chloe’s arched eyebrow, she added, “Some of the kids at school did a Christmas play at their church. They were talking about it on the playground. Bethany’s the angel, and she had to yell _Fear not!_ Are angels scary?”

“More like boring sticks-up…” He saw Chloe’s expression, and amended, “In-the-mud. But I suppose they could be intimidating to humans. As for the stars…” His manner became more serious. “Well. No. Several heavenly bodies all came into alignment at once to make what the humans thought was a star.”

Trixie bounced in her seat and the carriage shifted. Lucifer urged the horse on once more as Trixie asked, “Like the Great Conjunction? Did a big beam of light come out of the sky and land on the baby?”

Lucifer gave Chloe a look of utter bafflement. “I thought that was aliens, and the White House. Dear old Dad would have been annoyed if he’d gone to all that trouble, only to have had the baby be incinerated.”

“No, Trixie means a different movie,” Chloe explained, not able to hold back her chuckle.

“The Dark Crystal,” Trixie agreed. “You can come watch it with us if you want, Lucifer. It gets a little scary, though.”

“Well, that’s not quite how it happened, but I think I prefer that version,” Lucifer mused. “Maybe I’ll tell it that way from now on.” He drew himself up and intoned, “And a great beam of light emerged from the heavens. And lo, the shepherds did fear, and they did say, ‘What the -’”

“Okay, enough storytime,” Chloe said quickly, to Trixie’s audible dismay, and a mumble from the child that she knew those words already, Mom.

“But we haven’t even reached the best part,” Lucifer protested, though Chloe caught the amused glint in his eyes.

Chloe, not entirely sure she wanted to know what Lucifer considered the best part, said, “We should get back. No complaining,” she added to Trixie, though she smiled as she said it. “Nana’s going to call, remember?”

“Oh, and you’d _hate_ to miss that,” Lucifer murmured. Still, he turned the carriage back toward the house.

Chloe nodded her acknowledgement. “She’s coming over later, and her presents are always…” She grimaced. “Impractical.”

“Well, but gifts aren’t supposed to be practical, Detective,” Lucifer replied. “Even I know that. They’re supposed to be fun. Something you wouldn’t get for yourself, but that you really want.”

“Mommy doesn’t like Nana’s presents,” Trixie commented. “But she says to smile and say thank you, even if I don’t like mine.”

Lucifer nodded his approval. “Teaching parental - or grand-parental - deception early, I see.”

Chloe shook her head as the carriage approached the apartment building. “That’s not deception. It’s just a little white lie.”

“Beg pardon,” Lucifer prompted, amused. “A little white _what_?”

“Come on. It’s not a _real_ lie. It’s being nice, not hurting someone’s feelings.” Though Chloe, knowing Lucifer’s insistence on honesty, doubted this would work.

And, in fact, Lucifer shook his head as he brought the carriage to a halt. “I’d prefer an honest assessment of my gift-giving. I’d hate to continue to give gifts that the recipient didn’t enjoy.”

“Well, this was the best gift ever! Even better than my phone.” Trixie scrambled down from the carriage to convey her gratitude to Billy.

Lucifer murmured his thanks, though his gaze settled on Chloe.

“It really was amazing,” she agreed. “Thank you, Lucifer.” With a gesture toward the apartment, she asked, “Do you want to come in? We’re going to watch Christmas movies until it’s time for Dan to pick up Trixie.”

“Die Hard?” Lucifer suggested.

Chloe shook her head, smiling. “Probably not.”

“Ah, well I do need to return this rig,” Lucifer said, though he did cast a quick look toward the apartment before adding, “Billy needs tending.”

“Maybe after?” Chloe suggested. “It’s just, this is going to be my first Christmas where Trixie will be somewhere else, and I’d…” She cleared her throat. “Maze is off chasing a skip, and I’d rather not be alone.”

Lucifer nodded, understanding lighting his face. “Of course, Detective. I’m certain I could provide… a distraction.”

The suggestive tone Lucifer brought to his final words sent Chloe’s imagination down a dangerous path. “I, uh, didn’t mean…”

“So you’ve said,” Lucifer agreed. “But I can provide other sorts of distractions. Just let me return the, ah, one-horse open sleigh.”

Chloe nodded. “Which means I need to get down,” Chloe said, fitting actions to words. “Okay, see you soon. Come on, Trix.” She urged her daughter away from the horse and his massive hooves.

Curling an arm around Trixie, Chloe watched Lucifer depart in his carriage. The gesture had been grand and wonderful and a little strange, not unlike Lucifer himself, and Chloe found herself looking forward to his return. Maybe the evening wouldn’t be as lonely as she had feared.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Lucifer sings is Joseph, Who Understood by The New Pornographers. I figure Lucifer would like it just based on the band's name.


End file.
